Let's Talk
by CatchingTheDreams
Summary: Sakura is alone with Sasuke. She starts to ask him questions. Why is he nervous?


**A/N:**

Sorry guys about not updating a story lately. I was….umm… as you would say a potato couch and a lazy ass. XD Anyway I'm just gonna put up this short story. Just for fun.I'll update on "Seeing through the Mirror" and "Hugs 'n' Kisses" l8ter. I promise!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Own nada…TT

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning in the Konoha Village. A ravened haired boy arrived at the training grounds awaiting for the rest of his teammates with a emotionless expression as always. He began twiddling his bandages on his arm until he heard yells of his so called "best friends"…

"…I telling you tomatoes are fruits!" Naruto yelled. He had on a grim expression. He scratched his head from his itchy head-protector. He grunted. Next to him was a very angry pink haired girl. She glared a him.

"How can--Hi, Sasuke-kun!!--" Sakura waved quickly, "-tomatoes be a fruit!?" Sakura asked. "I mean would you tomatoes raw or cooked?!"

"W-Well what about seeds, huh?" Naruto stomped his feet. "I mean tomatoes have juice like apples unlike lettuce!" The two continued their dumb argument. Sasuke just stood laughing to himself.

_POOF!_

Kakashi appeared crouched down reading his Icha Icha book. Sakura and Naruto continued fighting.

"Ah-hem." Kakashi looked up. Sakura turned to see the silver haired sensei smiling at them. She punched Naruto quickly in the face quieting him. "Now that you two are finish let's began today's lesson…"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!!!" Naruto waved his hand like a little kid.

"What is it Naruto…."

"Remember yesterday you said that you'll teach me that cool jutsu on how to walked on ceilings?!! Remember!!!???" Naruto grinned widely.

"Naruto not now. We have to-" Kakashi began but Naruto interrupted.

"You promise!!" Naruto yelled. He crossed his arm child-like and stomp.

"Naruto-"

"YOU PROMISE!!!!!" Naruto began wailing. Sakura got annoyed and punched Naruto in the head but harder. His face smashed into the ground giving him a nosebleed and a bump on his head.

"Shannaro! Shut the hell up Naruto!" Sakura said. Sasuke's twitched his mouth trying hard not to laugh. Kakashi sweat dropped then sighed loudly.

"Alright Naruto...I'll teach you that jutsu today okay? But next time you cannot expect to get what you want just by wailing for it..." Kakashi shutted his book then tucked it into his pocket.

"But Kakashi-sensei what about the rest of us?" Sakura said.

"Naruto and I are going to the chuunin area to work on the jutsu. You TWO are gonna stay here and train, together." Sakura smiled and looked over to Sasuke. Who looked annoyed and bored.

Kakashi and Naruto began walking towards the arena. Naruto turned around and waved. "Bye!! See you guys at the Ramen shop at 3?" Naruto yelled.

"Sure!" Sakura smiled and waved. After the two disappeared Sakura turned to Sasuke who was standing with a kunai in his hand.

"Are we gonna begin training or what?" Sasuke said.

"Let's!" Sakura reached toward her kunai pouched until about 5 shurikens aimed toward her head. She dodged them quickly now alarmed. "Are you trying to kill me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tilted her head then reached for some kunais then threw them.

"No." was his response. Sasuke jumped up then made a hand sign. "Fire ball justu!" He cried. The pink girl's eyes widened. She dived into the nearby river away from the flaming terror's grasp. She swam up to shore seeing that Sasuke just stood.

"Maybe. We. Should. Just. Practice. Our. Shuriken. Aim..." Sakura laughed nervously. She was upset that she wasn't able to even handle that much yet.

"Fine." Sasuke said. Sakura dried out her hair then sat on the ground trying to relax some of her muscles. Sasuke began practicing his aim next to her.

He got every target except for one. He grunted then began again. Sakura observed the young Uchiha. She giggled.

"What?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Nothing. Just that you always looked tense." Sakura waved her hand lazily at him.

"Hn."

"So when was the last time you ever relaxed?" Sakura laid down on the soft green grass and stared up at the towering Uchiha.

"I don't have time to relax."

"Hm." Sakura began picking some flowers. She looked into a daisy and smelled it. "What your favorite color?" Sasuke missed a target. He was caught off guard with the random question.

"What?" He looked at Sakura.

"What's your favorite color?"

"...blue I guess..." She giggled.

"What."

"Oh nothing..." She smirked. Sasuke stared. "...just that Naruto's eyes are blue." She laughed. Sasuke began to blush deep red. He was embarrassed.

"That has nothing to do with my favorite of colors!" Sasuke hissed. Sakura giggled then blushed.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"That destiny crap Neji says? No." Sasuke continued aiming but also continued his conversation with Sakura. "Do you?"

"Of course. I believe that my destiny is to be with the person I love!" Sasuke stopped for a moment then continued. Sakura twiddled with the daisy's petals. "Do you believe in love?" Sakura giggled.

"...no..."

"No?" Sakura tilted her head with curiousity. "Hm. Interesting." Sakura picked more daisies. Then she looked up and examined Sasuke's features.He saw her staring then stopped.

"What."

"Is your hair naturally like...ummm...duck butt?" Sakura tried hard not to laugh. Sasuke's brow twitched. He was angry.

"Yes...it...is..." After that there was a silent moment. Sasuke just sat down and drank out of his bottle of water. Sakura just stared. Then smiled.

"What is your favorite color?" she asked quickly.

"What I just said blue-"

"Do you like ducks?"

"No."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No!"

"Do you like girls?"

"No!!"

"Are tomatoes a fruit?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No!"

"Are you a virgin?"

"N-Yes!!!"

"Hm. Are you bi?"

"NO!!"

"Are you perverted?"

"No."

"Are you-" Sasuke had enough.

"I've had enough with your twenty questions Sakura!" Sasuke stood up. "We should continue training." Sakura started to tie the daisies together into a crown.

"Wait! I have only 1 more! I promise. " Sakura said. She neatly set the daisy crown on the ground then stood up. She had a devious smile and stared right at the Uchiha.

"What?" Sasuke hissed. He stared straight into her jade eyes.

"Are you gay?" Sakura broke out laughing. She walked over to Sasuke. Then cupped his face. "Damn...always the cute ones..." She giggled. Then gave him a kiss. He was shocked for a moment. Sakura giggled then skipped away leaving Sasuke shocked for what he has done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Sorry I had to make fun of Sasuke some time. I'm no yaoi fangirl just to point out. But I know that Sakura is. -giggles- Anyway, I thought this would be a nice story to apologize for not updating sooner. Hope you like it and REVIEW!!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
